Their Life and Other Things
by meliorism
Summary: Mereka, dan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam hidup yang menggelikan: dari luka di pergelangan sampai eksistensi pencipta. Dan sedikit cinta yang mulai membusuk dintara.


Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Warn: Typos. Plotless (just like my lyfe). Just a trivia about their life, beberapa kalimat percakapan masih based on percakapan saya dengan teman. Ooc becos oikawa tersakiti is my aesthetic

* * *

i. hati, jatuh.

Pada perbincangan tengah malam, mereka sadar kalau perlahan-lahan ada sesuatu yang jatuh: hati mereka. Bukan perbincangan mengenai masa depan atau perbincangan bodoh dengan kalimat-kalimat metafora seperti 'aku hidup untuk semesta yang bertitik di netramu'. Mereka jatuh pada perbincangan mengenai kesehatan mental Sugawara dan pikiran-pikiran tentang bagaimana dunia lebih baik tanpa eksistensi Oikawa. Perbincangan tentang bertambahnya satu garis tipis pada bagian paha dalam Oikawa dan perbincangan mengenai beratus-ratus pil keparat yang tanpa keinginan penuh harus ditelan agar Sugawara tetap waras.

Dan mungkin benar Oikawa akan memeluk sugawara dan memberi afeksi lebih pada saat tertentu, mungkin benar juga bahwa Sugawara akan menemani Oikawa tanpa mengeluh selama berjam-jam; mendengar keluhanan dan memberikan satu kecupan di dahi sembari bertutur bahwa ia akan selalu menemani sampai akhir (iya, mereka sadar bahwa itu omong kosong tapi siapa peduli?).

Karena hati mereka akan tetap jatuh.

Pada semua perbincangan. Pada semua janji-janji yang menenangkan.

Pada semua omong kosong.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?" Oikawa bertanya, dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Mungkin lain kali,"

 _Jatuh. –satu garis bertambah. Satu pil berkurang._

(hati jatuh, bukan jatuh hati. Karena jatuh hati hanya untuk orang-orang yang beruntung. Mereka tidak.)

* * *

ii. eksistensi

"Apa kau percaya Tuhan?"

Oikawa menghisap batang rokok sedekit lebih dalam, panas terasa sedikit di ujung bibir. Pertanyaan itu kelewat sering ditanyakan sampai-sampai ia muak –sedikit. Tidak bisa banyak jika itu Sugawara, tentu.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Jangan tanya sesuatu berulang-ulang."

"Jadi kau percaya Tuhan?" Sugawara tertawa kecil ketika Oikawa balas dengan menggerutu. Sesekali ia mencuri-curi lihat pada mata Oikawa yang dibingkai dan terseyum setiap kali melihat kerutan yang muncul di dahi Oikawa secara tidak sengaja.

 _Now playing_ : desis teko di dapur _featuring_ kertas kekuningan yang dibalik.

Tidak ada jawaban langsung sampai mata bertemu titik pada paragraph terakhir pada halaman buku. Sugawara tidak keberatan menunggu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Itu tidak menjawab apapun. Dan tentang kau yang mencintaiku; siapa yang tidak?"

"Aku benci sifatmu yang ini." Oikawa berhenti untuk menekan rokoknya pada asbak batu. Apinya mati perlahan.

Sugawara masih menunggu jawaban.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia mengucap sebuah eksklamasi. "Dengan begitu aku mempercayai Tuhan."

(baik Oikawa dan Sugawara tidak percaya, omong-omong).

* * *

iii. waktu

Sayangnya baik Oikawa maupun Sugawara berharap waktu memburu.

 _Cepatlah sore. Cepatlah jumat._ _Cepatlah akhir bulan. Cepatlah kiamat_.

Bahkan ketika napas tercampur dan lengket basah pada tubuh yang tercampur bebau minyak wangi masing-masing, tidak ada dari mereka yang berdoa agar waktu mengekal saat itu. Bahkan ketika tangan-tangan saling mencari dalam gelap, ketika tubuh terpeta sidik jadi masing-masing, mereka tidak akan mengizinkan waktu membeku dan membiarkan mereka terperangkap disana.

Cepatlah.

Cepatlah.

Cepatlah.

 _/iwa-chan/ - /daichi/_

Keparat. Waktu harusnya lebih cepat. Waktu seharusnya memburu lebih giat.

-mereka, dua makhluk tolol yang (berharap) diburu waktu-

* * *

iv. tutup

"Eh Koushi," Oikawa berdiri tempat di depan pintu masuk apartment, Sugawara hanya tiga langkah dari posisi, masih menghembus napasnya ke telapak tangan dengan harap suhu bisa cepat-cepat naik. Diluar dingin, tapi pintu belum terbuka dan anak kunci masih dalam gengagaman Oikawa.

Suara kota mengisi relung malam.

Suara hembusan napas Oikawa memenuhi relung hati Sugawara.

Ada sesuatu. Sesuatu.

 _Terlalu dingin disini. Terlalu. Dingin_

Sugawara merespon, tapi telapak tangannya tidak lagi terhembus napas. Oikawa menggaruk tengkuk, berbalik perlahan menatap sugawara dengan matanya.

"Disini dingin." Ia berkata. Lembut.

(sugawara tidak percaya tuhan, tapi kali ini ia memohon padanya untuk mengirim sebuah distraksi. Apapun. Apapun. Apapun).

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk," **_apapun._**

Rusuk itu terlalu sesak.

"Tapi di dalam lebih dingin." Suara kunci diputar. Bukan iini distraksi yang Sugawara minta, Tuhan. Pintu terbuka, Oikawa masih terdiam didepannya. Sugawara memutuskan mungkin hal yang baik untuk memperkecil jaraknya dengan mengambil satu langkah mendekat, tapi Oikawa berpikir mungkin itu bukan hal yang baik; jadi ia mengambil dua langkah maju.

Oikawa masuk. Sugawara masih diluar.

"Tuh kan aku benar." Oikawa tertawa. "Disini benar-benar dingin. Sangat dingin. Sayangnya kali ini _sweater_ favoritku masih di _laundry,_ nanti ambilkan ya, Koushi?"

"Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri?" Salah. Salah pertanyaan. Sekarang Sugawara tidak mau jawabannya.

Jeda dulu. "Karena disini dingin, dan aku tidak mau kau kedinginan."

Dan pintu ditutup ketika jarak mereka hanya satu langkah.

Tutup.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: Tidak ada yang benar-benar selesai, kan?

* * *

v.

"Aku mencintaimu" dan kalimat itu membusuk dalam dunia mereka.

vi.

Sugawara menggedor pintu seperti orang kesetanan. _Postman bag_ jatuh. Satu botol pil berhamburan kesegala arah.

Persis si empunya.

vii.

Ayolah, Oikawa masuk ke dalam hanya untuk mandi dan tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun. Termasuk Sugawara; kan siapa tau manusia itu akan mendobrak masuk kamar dan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh atau pikiran acaknya yang kebetulan sedang melintas.

Jadi ia mengisi bak mandi sampai airnya memenuhi lantai, menceburkan dirinya kedalam.

Oikawa hanya ingin berpikir, tapi pikirannya terhenti pada bak mandi.

Jadi ia menarik kepala dari permukaan, mungkin di bawah air pikirannya akan lebih mengalir.

Stagnan.

Di bawah sini menyenangkan, omong-omong. Mungkin Oikawa akan sedikit lebih lama.

Sedikit lebih lama.

Lebih lama.

Lama.

.

.

Terlalu lama.


End file.
